


Art work for Omens

by LFB72



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Art, Bromance, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4243995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFB72/pseuds/LFB72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After experiencing a terrifying glimpse of the future Merlin ends up injured and faces his worst fears - is Arthur friend or foe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Vision

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Omens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4218840) by [LFB72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFB72/pseuds/LFB72). 



> This is an illustration for my fiction Omens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin experiences a terrible vision; Arthur stands above him and brings down his sword. The warlock must now work out why, when and how to stop it happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally drew this in pencil but have added an ink version.

[ ](https://imgur.com/dGZo3c4)


	2. Desperate Signs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur wakes in the middle of the night and is compelled to follow a strange blue light. The orb leads him deep into the forest where he finds Merlin, barely concious and gravely injured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art to accompany chapter 3 of Omens

[](https://imgur.com/v3GoTDI)


	3. Extreem Measures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After making a terrible discovery, Arthur takes drastic action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art work for to accompany chapter 7 of Omens.

[](https://imgur.com/5amYW8b)


	4. Consquences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angry Arthur forces an injured Merlin him to heal himself with magic, unaware of the consequences.

This is taken from chapter 9 of Omens. 

After Merlin is injured Arthur does everything to try and save him - then he discovers Merlin is a sorcerer. Angry, he forces Merlin to use his magic to heal himself, unaware of the consequences.

[ ](https://imgur.com/BAUwHMH)


	5. Epilogue: New Beginings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camelot and Arthur watch as Merlin finally faces Morgana as Emyrs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter, these are images I wish we'd seen in the series - especially the final scene.

[](https://imgur.com/ZJmCNrq)

 

 

Arthur and Camelot pass judgement on Merlin

[](https://imgur.com/HzHp5ax)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for look at and commenting on my work, I hope it enhanced the story or perhaps made you want to take a peek!


End file.
